$8hi - 9i - 7j - 9 = 6i - 9j + 7$ Solve for $h$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $8hi - 9i - 7j - {9} = 6i - 9j + {7}$ $8hi - 9i - 7j = 6i - 9j + {16}$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $8hi - 9i - {7j} = 6i - {9j} + 16$ $8hi - 9i = 6i - {2j} + 16$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $8hi - {9i} = {6i} - 2j + 16$ $8hi = {15i} - 2j + 16$ Isolate $h$ ${8}h{i} = 15i - 2j + 16$ $h = \dfrac{ 15i - 2j + 16 }{ {8i} }$